


Fan Non Fiction

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [10]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Apology For Pages, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanfiction, Friendship, Funny, Gaming, Jokes, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Prop Hunt, Sorry Not Sorry, sorry about that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "I'd never say that!"





	Fan Non Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooooo i lied. But hey, thats not ALWAYS bad right? My class was cancelled so i wrote this instead. Enjoy!

  
_"He looked into his cerulean eyes, his brown locking into them, and smiled. 'You're so gorgeous **baby boy** ,' Mark said. 'You'd look even more gorgeous naked and underneath me...' He started, trailing kisses down the young Irishman's neck, eliciting mewls and moans from the green haired man. 'Writhing and begging for more... **you'd like that wouldn't you?'** Mark said, earning him an eager nod from his boyfriend. _  
  
_Jack caught Mark's lips and pulled him closer, rolling him on top of him to position his legs around the taller man's waist. Mark released a groan as their throbbing members touched through their boxers, carding his hands through green and brown fringe. 'Yer makin' it **hard** fer me to concentrate on pleasing ya daddy Mark...' Jack squealed as Mark sucked a hickey into his neck. 'God yer so **perfect** fer me...'"_  


* * *

  
"Woah woah woah!" Jack screamed, glaring his friend who had bursted out into a fit of giggles. "I would _NEVER_ say that!" Jack puffed out his chest and turned his nose up. "I don't believe in perfect!"  
  
  
Mark broke into a full on laugh. "W-what do you mean _BABY BOY_?" Mark started, gasping for air. "You don't wanna feel my _THROBBING MEMBER_ on you baby??" He made thrusting motions in his recording chair that Jack couldn't see.  
  
"S'not my fault ye think i look garjuss under ye!" Jack waggled his thick eyebrows, winking his eye.  
  
Mark gasps, scoffing harshly. "I'd never say that! Besides, why do I have to be the top??"  
  
Jack frown, pouting. "You're complaining?? I'm always gettin' an ass poundin' from ye!"  
  
Mark laughed again. "Fanfiction you seems to like it." He said, giving his best smolder.  
  
"You shut yer mouth!" Jack laughed, holding his hands over his mouth to quiet himself, watching Mark break into another giggle fit.  
  
"Why do people even _WRITE_ this?" Mark questions, coming down from his  giggle high.  
  
"Yer guess is as good as mine," Jack starts, "maybe we should write our _OWN_ fanfiction!"  
  
"Why, so you can be the top??" Mark says, stifling another guffaw.  
  
"Shut yer mouth and open up Prop Hunt m'done wit t'is!" Jack scolded, not hiding his smirk.  
  
_"YOU'D LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU???"_ Mark screams, quoting his fanfiction persona.  
  
"I'm loggin' off g'bye Maerk!" Jack says, logging off Skype then into Prop Hunt, leaving Mark in a fit of giggles on the other side of the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Im the biggest liar in the world. At least its short. Happy birthday to me! Also, anyone wanna beta for me? Too busy writing to do it myself, message me!


End file.
